A Christmas House
by AULOVE
Summary: The Holidays can be a treacherous time. Will Katniss and Peeta survive the temptations and pitfalls? Follow their adventures throughout the holidays as they grow from childhood friends to adults. (PS this is an Homage to any Christmas Movie you may have seen.) Written for Love In Panem's Yuletide 12 Days of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! Happy Holidays. I've been posting these on Tumblr for Love In Panem Yuletide 12 Days of Christmas, and thought I would share. It's a lovely story I hope you enjoy the ride.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

 **A C** **hristmas House** _**Ch1 Snow**_

 **-2016 Age 25 December 25th-**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the flight crew and myself, welcome to Asheville, North Carolina," the captain said as Peeta Mellark looked out of the window of the airplane. The aircraft docked at the gate and the passengers on board stood up once they were given the all clear from the stewards to move about the cabin.

Peeta hoisted his dark leather duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the plane and into the small airport. Everything was gaily dressed in Christmas cheer. Holiday country music played from the PA system A grand Christmas tree adorned the center passageway, people leisurely walked to and from their gates.

Everything was so different here.

In New York people were always in a hurry. They walked, drank coffee, as they spoke over Bluetooth, and typed a text. Coming back down to the south was quite the cultural difference. But no matter how big or diverse a society, Peeta learned over the years, people everywhere had the same basic requirements. They desired love, respect, trust, companionship, and a home. He, too, needed the same things.

Peeta walked past baggage claim, thankful he didn't have any luggage to pick up, though if everything went according to plan, he wouldn't have to return to the airport. His blue eyes took in the sign, ' _Welcome to Asheville, North Carolina_!"

He was almost home. Peeta walked outside and realized it was fifty degrees outside. The locals wore heavy peacoats and puffy jackets. Having come from New York, this was spring weather. He slipped on his black-framed 1950's inspired sunglasses, his short blond curly hair that still managed to flop over his forehead.

This small action brought Katniss Everdeen to mind. She spent the majority of time brushing his hair away from his face. Thinking of her brought a smile to his face but made his stomach churn. The last time he'd seen her was six months ago.

A horn beeped and snapped him out of his reprieve. A green pickup truck rolled in front of him, Lynyrd Skynyrd was blaring from the radio. The short feisty woman yelled from the interior of the cab, "Hey stranger!"

"Hi Jo," Peeta greeted his childhood friend as he got into the cab. Jo was the original rebel. Her jeans were torn, she sported a pixie haircut with one streak of color. This year it was red. She did things her own way. "You look festive."

"At least I don't look like a freaking 1950's ad." Jo spat as she drove further away from Asheville and closer towards Merchantville, their childhood hometown.

"I have style, Jo."

"Ha, is that what they call manicured hands?" Jo picked up his hand, his nails neatly trimmed. Although he hadn't ever gone to get a manicure, most guys in the city did. Peeta just made sure his nails were always neatly trimmed to give the illusion.

Peeta leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised you didn't pick me up in your overalls."

"Shut up dummy," Jo said affectionately.

"Ah good to be home," Peeta grinned. The lights of the city faded as they made their way up into the Appalachian Mountains. Farms and open abandoned spaces began dotting the landscape. The economy hit hard some many small towns. People moved to find jobs, farms, businesses, and homes were foreclosed, leaving empty nothingness. Peeta glanced at the landscape as it became less flat with periods of rolling hills, he was glad Merchantville didn't suffer the same fate.

After a while, Jo turned to him and said, "Peeta?"

He slipped his sunglasses off his face, "Is everything set up Jo?"

"Yeah," Jo said tersely.

Peeta caught the look in her eyes. Jo was a lot of things but quiet and withdrawn wasn't one of them. "What?"

"Listen to me Peeta Mellark. You better do right by brainless. If you don't, one of my axes will find their way into your skull."

Peeta didn't say anything else. He, too, had reservations. The closer he got to Merchantville the thicker the memories became. Peeta recalled how as a kid he and Katniss played in the hills. He swallowed nervously. "I hope she's okay, I did send her letters."

Jo pulled up to her house, on her sprawling pine tree ranch. "Okay bread boy, I've got to make some deliveries. Doors open; make yourself at home. I'll leave the truck keys in the kitchen when I come back. Darius is picking me up."

Peeta nodded, and was left on his own in her house. He needed to check up on a few things, before he took a shower and got ready for tonight. There were a lot of moving parts he needed to make sure were in place for tonight to go successfully.

When night time rolled around Peeta stood in front of the swiveled mirror giving himself the biggest pep talk in his life. He spoke to the mirror, "Okay Mellark, you can do this."

When he finally walked into the kitchen, Jo was nowhere to be found. He picked up the keys to her pickup truck and drove the familiar route into town.

Everywhere he turned there was a memory. He recalled getting fresh fries at Sae's. He passed the library where they studied as kids and grinned, thinking of the flag pole Jo dared Katniss to lick in winter. Katniss never did, but his brother Johnny did.

He drove by EMA's Handcrafted Furniture, the business started by her father, his Uncle Rye, and her Uncle Haymitch. This place contained a few potent memories. But there was one place that held the most recollections. The place he was driving too, where Katniss was.

Miss Effie Trinket's home. The Christmas House. Miss Effie was a special woman. She'd gotten married only a few years ago. For the majority of his youth she had been unmarried and no one speculated or dared ask why. Miss Effie wore crazy colored wigs and dressed up like a shiny ornament during the holidays. In any other town or neighborhood, she would have been known as the crazy cat lady, except Effie never owned a cat.

She did own a house, where the Christmas lights were always kept on throughout the year and every holiday had a Christmas themed. For example on the 4th of July, Effie turned it into a Christmas in July spectacular. Thinking of the events that led up to July caused him to regret the choices he made.

Independence Day was the last time he came home. That was six months ago, and it was the day his goals in life had become clearer. He gripped the wheel as he pulled up to the Christmas house.

Peeta looked out onto the lawn through the window of the front dash. The house was tastefully decorated. But there were more things added. Peeta murmured to himself, "Looks like Miss Effie added snow to the lawn this year." He grinned recalling a mud fight between him and Katniss the last time Miss Effie had crushed snow in the yard.

He got out of the truck and made his way to the house. With every step, he remembered every conversation he had ever had with Katniss, ever prank they pulled. Everything made him fall-in-love with her, over and over again. Peeta reached the porch and stopped.

He could hear Lady's Antebellum's version of _Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)_ being played. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he listened to the song. The ceiling of the porch had snowflakes and white Christmas lights hanging from it. He closed his eyes as every memory funneled to the moment his life changed. He was only 5 years old when Katniss stole his little heart.

This is where his story begins.

* * *

 ** _-1996 Age 5 Christmas Day-_**

* * *

Peeta was hiding underneath the table, away from his brothers and their friends. He could hear Miss Effie's heels as they click clacked on the wood floor of her house. He also heard his oldest brother Wheaton as he laughed. His brothers tended to pick on Peeta because he was the baby of the family so it was the accepted practice. Then he heard it, the music turned off.

"OH MY!" Miss Effie squealed. "Welcome, Welcome! Please allow me to take your coats."

Peeta was curious as to why Miss Effie turned off the music, but he did not leave his hiding place. He heard the introductions. "Everyone these are the Everdeen's." Miss Effie quickly introduced. "Y'all remember May, Haymitch's baby sister, this is her husband Carl, and daughter Katniss. They moved here from Kentucky."

One of Effie's guests asked, "Why the move?"

"The mines closed down, and I had nothing to do. So I started making stuff, you know chairs, tables, some rocking horses. I sent a few chairs to Haymitch because the Missus. said it was junk. Rye stained it and actually sold it on that World Wide Web for a tighty sum."

"He's opening up a handcrafted furniture place with me and Haymitch," Rye said loudly.

A man with a deep baritone voice spoke. To Peeta, it sounded like Delly Cartwright's dad. "Welcome. What about this little one here?"

A softer female voice said, "My daughter. She's a singer like her papa."

There was some adult conversation that Peeta did not understand. He was curious about the girl, but the threat of his older brother Johnny and his friend made him stay put.

"Oh, Katniss can sing?" Miss Effie announced.

"If she sings like her father, even the birds will fall silent," Peeta heard his papa boast.

"Come on, Kitten, Will you sing for us?" Haymitch's voice was near his. "That's a good girl."

A silence descended over the house. Curious, Peeta moved closer to the edge. Then his little heart stopped the moment he heard the voice sing 'O', Holy Night." His body acted as he crawled out of his hiding place and came face to face with the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on. Her skin was tanned, kissed by the sun. Her eyes were the color of the moon. She wore a red plaid dress and his five-year-old fingers twitched to pull on her long dark braids. He, Peeta Mellark was a goner at five years of age.

When she finished, several people had tears in their eyes. Someone shouted, "Please sing something else."

Katniss smiled and said, "This is for my momma."

She proceeded to sing a song in Spanish that made several people chuckle. It was a song with a 1950's beat called, _Piel de Azucar_ by Jose-Jose, a song no doubt her parents liked and she'd picked up on.

No sooner did she finish that someone shout. "Sing the Valley Song.",

Katniss looked to her parents for permission. They nodded and she proceeded to sing the local, popular song.

Peeta didn't care that he was at risk of getting beat up. He slowly inched his way toward Katniss. He wanted to be her friend. Heck, he thought, he wanted to marry her. His little heart beat so quickly, he swore it felt like he'd been running for miles instead of inching across the five feet to the edge of the table. He sat at her feet, chin propped in his hands, looking at her adoringly.

When she stopped singing, his Uncle Rye said, "Look Graham, there just might be a Mellark and Everdeen union after all."

Peeta didn't understand what his uncle meant. All he could think of where Katniss quicksilver eyes remained steady on his.

"Hi, I'm Peeta!" he jumped up and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Katniss."

"Wanna color?" Peeta asked her to do his most favorite activity in the world. He never asked anyone to color except for his pa.

"Okay," Katniss said.

Peeta offered his hand, and she took it.

"Hey there Kitten who's this?" The man who looked like Katniss asked.

"Papa, this is Peeta. We're gonna color."

Her father raised an eyebrow at Peeta and he blushed. He nervously blurted, "I'm gonna marry Katniss."

"Well you look like a nice boy, but if you're going to marry my Katniss, you have to ask her first."

With the innocence that could only come from a pure heart Peeta stared into Katniss eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Katniss face turned pink, but her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky. "Yes." She turned to her father, "Daddy, can we color now."

Her father laughed, and said, "Of course, kitten."

"We're going to Miss Effie's special room. It's where she keeps crayons, just for me," Peeta explained as they headed upstairs.

"It's just like the library in _Beauty and the Beast,_ " Katniss breathed as she took in the room with wall to wall books.

"Yeah," Peeta said as he let go of her hand to find the crayons and paper. Soon they were sprawled on the floor, coloring.

"Who's your girlfriend, loser?" Johnny stood at the doorway with his friend.

Peeta flinched the moment he heard his older brother speaking. His eyes flew to Katniss who grew still. She, too, was gazing at his older brother.

"Look at him. He's such a chicken!" Johnny's friend teased.

"Hey, kid. Why are you with my brother? He's the one no one wants." Johnny was eight years old, tall and mean. He always picked on and pushed Peeta around.

Peeta stood up with his crayon grasped in his hand, "Am not!"

"Are too. Not even mom wants you," Johnny snarled.

"She does too!" Peeta squared his chin but inside he was hurting. He didn't want to admit his brother was right. His mom didn't love him; Peeta always hoped their mother would someday change.

Johnny started laughing, "Look at little peewee. Trying, to be a man."

He grabbed Peeta by the arm.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Katniss stood up her eyes were fiery; Peeta swallowed thinking she looked like a superhero.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Johnny said.

Katniss marched up to him, without warning she stomped on his foot. Johnny let go of Peeta, and then she punched Johnny square in the face, sending his brother backwards. She turned to his brother's friend and in a menacing voice she said, "What's your name?"

"Frances," he croaked his eyes were large on his face and his lip trembled.

"Get!" Katniss shooed.

Both of the older boys ran.

"Are you okay?" Katniss turned to Peeta, took his arm and rolled up his sleeve. His arm was red and already he was getting a bruise from his brothers manhandling. "Oh, Peeta," Katniss breathed softly.

Peeta's blue eyes were large on his face from shock. He never had anyone defend him. Even his father didn't stand up for him. His dad hugged him, and suffered in silence with Peeta. Peeta's mother wasn't too nice to his father either. He looked at Katniss, and he felt his heart quake with love. This wasn't like the love he held for his dad, this was different. "Thanks."

"Children what happened here?" Miss Effie came into the room. "Peeta, your brother claimed you hit him."

"Peeta's brother hurt him," Katniss showed Miss Effie Peeta's arm.

At the sight of Peeta's black and blue arm, Miss Effie exclaimed, "Oh, you poor dear."

"Katniss took care of me. She stomped on my brother's foot, Miss Effie."

"Well rightly so," Effie tsked as she glanced at Peeta's arm. "Come along. I'm going to put some ice on this."

That night, Peeta gained more than a friend. He earned a champion. And as he and Katniss sat together holding hands, he couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Carol

Okay So I'll posting Two Chapters to get you guys caught up. Hope you like this story. Let me know how I'm doing!

PS. I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A Christmas House** \- _**Ch2 Carol**_

 **-2003 Age 12 December 1st -**

"Again children, these are Christmas carols. You must show more enthusiasm!" Effie chided as she directed the children's choir for Merchantville's annual Christmas Pageant.

The boys, who were being forced to be angles, used their battery operated candles likes lightsabers. Effie stopped directing the choir. "Boys those are not lightsabers, those are candles. Why can't you be like the girls? Primrose Everdeen, please stand up straight!"

Peeta watched Prim, Katniss's little sister try harder. He grinned, for a six-year-old, Prim was a well-behaved girl. She was going to make a pretty angel.

No sooner had Thanksgiving ended then the Christmas madness began. The local stores on Main Street dressed their windows with idyllic scenes of Christmas past. Colorful Christmas lights were strung on the exterior of the windows. Brightly decorated wreaths appeared on the doors of the stores, and all of the children in Merchantville counted down the days until Christmas vacation.

"On the first day of Christmas-" the children sang.

Peeta watched Katniss on the stage. They'd been attached at the hip since they met. At twelve, they were like best friends although neither one had ever called the other this.

They did have many adventures. Last year Jo, who was two years older than them, dared Katniss to put her tongue on the flagpole in the middle of town. It was a plot to get his brother Johnny and Frances to do it. Jo discovered his brother Johnny was sweet on her and took advantage. Johnny, being the hothead, licked the pole, and Frances, ever the follower, also replicated Johnny's actions.

His brother and friend became the laughingstock when Sheriff Cray had to pour hot water over Frances and Johnny to un-stick them. Last summer, Katniss and her Pa took him camping and although Peeta was louder than an elephant stampede in the savannah, he had the best summer ever.

Peeta's life was better because of Katniss. When he came back from the trip, he discovered his dad separated from his mom. His mom moved out and went back to Georgia with a man named Snow, who was a rich socialite from Atlanta.

Peeta wasn't bothered, and he suspected neither were his brothers. Well Johnny didn't, his older brother Wheaton, who was in college, sided with their mom. Peeta hadn't seen him in a year. But other than his older brother choosing their mom over their dad, there was peace in their house.

The family bakery made money now that the patrons weren't turned off by his mom's belligerent behavior.

Peeta dipped his paintbrush in grey paint. Miss Effie relegated him to painting the scenery. Peeta liked art, it came naturally to him, unlike singing. He didn't have one musical bone in his body. Katniss always said he sounded like a howling cat with a cold in the middle of the night.

He grinned as he saw his Uncle Rye and Mr. Everdeen drive by in the company truck. They settled on the name EMA's Handcrafted Furniture. The name E.M.A. represented their last name, Everdeen, Mellark and Abernathy. Katniss always wanted to work for her father. Peeta just wanted to do art. He watched as the truck pulled into the driveway of Effie's grand home. His uncle Rye and Mr. Everdeen began unloading the stable for the manger scene.

"This way, guys," Haymitch said as they hauled the large wooden structure toward the spot where Peeta was working.

This year, everyone was talking about the Pageant, because they all knew Miss Effie was going to make it grander than any year in memory. She was holding it outside of her house. The local seamstress was employed to hand make the costumes, which Miss Effie, assured would be of the highest quality. The material being used was from France.

Peeta grinned as he helped paint a lamb. He stopped as soon as Katniss started singing. No matter how many times she sang, people always stopped to hear her, even if it was the '5 Golden Rings' part. Anywhere a solo or a strong voice was needed, Miss Effie tasked Katniss with the job of singing it. Peeta couldn't blame her; Katniss voice was like that of an angel's.

"Five Golden Rings," Katniss sang.

Peeta still could not help the way his heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. She was doing the part of Mary, while his brother Johnny was doing the part of Joseph. Peeta grimaced at the thought. He didn't like the idea of his brother or Katniss being placed together, but he knew Johnny would never cross the line with her. Katniss proved to be a worthy opponent; she was smart and strong willed.

Especially when he found out she and her dad hunted with bows and arrows. Katniss was an especially dangerous archer. Peeta had seen her in action last summer.

"I wish I could paint like you Peeta," Delly said, looking immaculate. Her blond Shirley Temple ringlets were intact, and she didn't look like she'd even touched a paintbrush.

"How the hell do you do that kid?" Jo spat. Jo had paint in her hair and wore overalls that had tears in the knees.

Peeta looked to see his two friends standing over him. "It's easy."

"My lamb looks like a two year old painted it." Jo said looking at the oddly painted face.

Delly, ever the optimist, exclaimed, "Oh Jo, yours is nice. It just needs to stop being angry."

Delly and Jo were opposites. Delly was rainbows and unicorns while Jo was like aliens and mummies. Delly's optimism was a good balance to Jo's pessimism. Jo believed in conspiracy theories while Delly was sometimes oblivious. Both girls were best friends however and they protected each other.

Peeta had seen Delly cut down a girl who dared make fun of Jo.

"I can help you with it Jo," Peeta suggested. Delly was right. The Lamb looked mad.

"Thanks Peeta," Jo was relieved. "I want to see if they'll let me bang on the drums."

"I don't see why not. My cousin is the one playing the drums." Delly prompted. "Let's go, he owes me a favor!" Delly grinned.

The girls left him. Peeta didn't mind. He looked down at Delly's and grimaced. Delly didn't have one artistic bone in her body. Her lamb was missing an eye, and a nose. Plus the wool looked a mess. Grabbing his paintbrush he began to correct what his friends had done to the poor creature.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Effie loudly exclaimed. Peeta looked up when the music stopped playing. Everyone was gathered around where the stable was dropped off.

"Thanks Effie," Mr. Everdeen sheepishly said.

"You're an angel, Carl, an angel!" Effie hugged Mr. Everdeen and then turned to Haymitch. She was about to hug him but stopped. Their hug was awkward.

"You are quite the artist, Peeta," Mr. Everdeen said.

"Thank you sir," Peeta stood up straighter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katniss approaching them.

"You really love my daughter don't you?"

Peeta blushed heavily. "Yes sir."

"You still intend on marrying her?"

Peeta swallowed recalling that he'd asked Katniss father for her hand in marriage when he was only five. As the years passed, he wanted it more than ever but they were still kids, still growing up and he knew he had to wait for Katniss to catch up to him. "If she'll have me I will give her everything she needs sir. I promise to make her happy, even if she doesn't want me to be her friend anymore."

"I believe you will," Mr. Everdeen said smiling down. He rubbed the top of Peeta's blond, curly hair. "Just give her time Peeta. She's not ready yet, but she will be."

"Hi Papa, it's so beautiful," Katniss excitedly hugged her father. "Everyone says this is going to be the best Pageant."

"Kitten, you're going to make the most beautiful Mary."

Peeta could only agree. Lately, what he felt for Katniss was different, and he was a little afraid of the intensity of his emotions.

"Kitten, I'm going to check up on your Ma, you stay here with Peeta."

"Okay, Papa," Katniss said. Her father walked away. She smiled sweetly at him, "Peeta, the scenery is going to look great."

"Thanks, all that time designing cakes with my dad paid off."

"Frosting is the ultimate weapon ." Katniss referred to the frosting fight they had two summers ago. They got into so much trouble with his dad and his mom was so furious she couldn't even talk.

"Children, time to come back!" Effie called.

"I better get back, Katniss said.

Peeta watched her go and continued working on the lambs.

A beep of a horn made everyone look up "Bye Kitten," Mr. Everdeen shouted as the truck moved down the street.

Katniss waved back and spoke into the microphone, "Bye, Papa!"

"Katniss dear, from the top of your solo entrance please." Miss Effie turned her attention to Frances. "Frances you better leave Glimmer Hawkins alone!"

Frances left Glimmer alone.

Miss Effie turned her attention back to Katniss. "Alright Katniss let's, oh l. Let's just start at the beginning of 'Silent, Night'," Effie said.

A screeching sound could be heard and a crash.

Everyone in the Christmas House ran down the street. "Call for an ambulance!"

Peeta took Katniss by the hand and they, too, ran down the street. Because he was slightly taller than her he saw his uncle over a body on the street. He knew immediately he had to save Katniss. He stopped, and pulled her to him. "Katniss, no! It's bad!"

Her wide silver eyes glanced at him. "NO," Katniss screamed as she fought to get out of his arms.

"Please, Katniss!" Peeta said as an ambulance whipped by.

"CARL!" Mrs. Everdeen's voice screamed out into the chaotic scene and everything slowed down. This Christmas was not going to be as majestic as everyone thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - Star

_**A Christmas House - Ch3 Star**_

 **-2003 Age 12 December 14th-**

Peeta rode his bike to Katniss house, straight after school. He stopped just before he reached her house. He saw Delly and Jo walking past Katniss house, deep in conversation. He hid in the bushes. He didn't want to talk to the girls. They would detain him with questions he didn't have answers to and he had a job to do. Peeta eavesdropped, he wanted to know what they were saying.

"Have you seen Katniss?" Jo asked.

They had buried Mr. Everdeen only yesterday. The entire town attended the funeral. The tragic loss of Carl Everdeen affected everyone. A drunk, out of town boy named Cato crashed his expensive car into the side of Mr. Everdeen's truck.

Cato was arrested and waiting for arraignment by Cray. People were mad at the young, privileged kid. The Everdeen's were like family to many. Since moving to town, seven years ago, the furniture store and subsequent factory employed many in Merchantville.

The company was breaking even, and it was understood widow Everdeen didn't have the money for the hospital bill or a proper burial. The townsfolk, led by Peeta, took up a collection to help them pay for the funeral and other expenses.

Yesterday, Mrs. Everdeen was inconsolable. The only person she let near her was Haymitch and Miss Effie. Peeta focused back in on Delly's and Jo's conversation.

"No Jo, not since yesterday." Delly said. "Katniss and Primrose have missed a lot of school days. I'm not sure she's going to be able to catch up."

"My cousin Myrtle is their teacher. Miss Effie takes the girl's their homework and is working with the school district to keep Katniss and Primrose current." Jo paused to tie her shoelaces.

"Do you think Katniss is going to do her part in the Christmas Pageant on Christmas Eve?" Delly asked as they moved away.

"I don't know," Jo sadly said.

"Since the accident, Katniss hasn't gone to the practices." Delly hiked up the strap of her bright pink school bag.

"I'm glad Peeta is watching over them," Jo said.

"Ugh he's sooooo great!" Delly squealed. "Did you know he stood in the rain the day before for an hour with that soggy sign?"

"He's so-" Jo sputtered.

"Wonderful," Delly finished for her.

"Yeah bread boy is pretty awesome," Jo agreed.

Peeta watched the girls move away from the house. He hung his head, he wasn't wonderful or awesome. He was awful. He hadn't been able to keep his promise to Mr. Everdeen. He hadn't been able to keep Katniss or any of the Everdeen women happy.

For the past fourteen days, he did nothing more than try to figure out how he was going to take care of Katniss, her mom and little Prim. It was a hard thing to do when Katniss wouldn't answer his calls.

Peeta came to her house everyday since the accident, hoping for a way inside their house. He looked down the block to where the kids were gathering for practice at the Christmas House. Haymitch's lived across the street from Katniss's home. Peeta had seen Haymitch go in and out of the Everdeen house without much success. Everyone walked on eggshells around them, but not Peeta.

Peeta wanted to show the Everdeen's he cared about them. He wanted to show Katniss how seriously he felt about her. He took off his school bag and removed the sign he made from poster board. He looked up in time to see the curtains of the second floor window move.

As he'd done for the past fourteen days, he left them bread at the front door and then stood on their front lawn. He unfolded the sign which simply read, ' **I'm Here For You! Always!** '

Peeta stood for an hour, holding the sign silently. He worked to come up with a way to make the Everdeen girls out of their house. Everyday his gesture went unnoticed. When the sun came down he began his journey home to the bakery.

As soon as he came into the bakery door his dad was waiting for him. "Hi, Peeta how did it go today?"

"The curtain moved and they're taking the bread," Peeta said.

His dad rubbed his head. "You keep at it son. They'll come around. They will figure it out that Carl will always be watching his girls from the heavens."

Peeta washed his hands. He paused as his father's words trickled down into his brain. "That's it! DAD YOU'RE A GENIOUS!"

"Okay Peeta," His father tried to hold him down, "Calm down."

He took a deep breath. His face was flushed with excitement. His blue eyes were like bright blue buttons on his ruddy face. "I know what to do but I'm going to need your help," Peeta said.

"What do you have in mind?" His dad said.

"A star," Peeta said barely containing his excitement. The solution was staring at him in the face the whole time. He sat down with his dad and began to explain his idea. His dad had some good input and together they set a plan in motion.

For the next few days, Peeta continued to leave the bread at their doorstep and stand outside with his sign. Every evening after he did his homework he prepared for his surprise. Then on the 23rd of December operation ' _Star_ ' took place

Peeta stood on the front lawn of the Everdeen's property along side his dad. Johnny volunteered to stay at the bakery. The bakery truck was parked outside of the Everdeen home.

The both looked up at the house. Together they saw the window curtain move. Primrose's little face peered from the window. Prim looked like a shadowy little ghost. His father put his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Well son are you ready for this?"

Peeta took a deep fortifying breath. Despite his bravado, he turned pale. He squeaked, "Yeah dad."

"You can always back out, you don't have to do this," his dad said.

Peeta looked at his dad as if he was insane. "No I can't do that. I spent my money from the piggy bank, helped Miss Effie organize her basement for extra money, and I rehearsed a lot. Besides, Mr. Everdeen would have wanted for his girls to be happy."

"Well you sure did practice. But why did you choose that song in Spanish?" His dad scratched the back of his head.

"That's their song. Mr. Everdeen always sang this song Mrs. Everdeen, especially when she was upset or mad at him. I had to learn it." Peeta frowned as something came to mind he'd been thinking about, "I just wanna know why Johnny's been so nice to me?"

A slight flush appeared on his father's cheeks. "Son, your brother Johnny understands why you spent the past eight days tormenting us."

Peeta was taken aback by his brother's generosity, "Really?"

"Plus I gave Johnny-Cakes some ear plugs. Plus I promised to get him some insanely expensive headphones." His dad ruffled his hair and some of it fell over his forehead.

Peeta grinned, all of his life his brother had teased him. It meant a lot to Peeta his brother Johnny didn't make fun of him while practicing. Peeta gazed at brightly wrapped Christmas present by his feet.

Peeta gaze shifted from the present up at the Everdeen's two story home. There wasn't a Christmas decoration on the property, and it looked as if the house was abandoned. Peeta was more than worried and he hoped his plan worked.

He took a deep breath, looked at his father and said, "It's now or never."

His father nodded and hit play on the karaoke machine they borrowed from Miss Effie. He took Peeta's sign and held it up high. The first notes of Jose' Jose's song 'Piel de Azucar' played, his dad put up the volume and the saxophone blasted making the Karaoke machine bounce.

Peeta gripped the microphone tightly, swallowing nervously. "This is dedicated to Mrs. Everdeen." His voice boomed out in the neighborhood. Peeta turned red and shifted his feet nervously as he spoke, "Mr. Everdeen loved you so much he used to sing this all the time. I'm not a singer but I hope you know he's always with you, watching over you."

With that introduction Peeta began singing his little heart out. He was worse than a cat with a cold. He wasn't even keeping with the beat or rhythm of the music. People were starting to come out of their houses to stare at him.

"Te recuerdo todavía con la cara desvelada

La ternura en la sonrisa y el verano en tu espalda,

Era casi de mañana, me dijiste hasta luego

Te marchaste lentamente convirtiéndote en recuerdo."

Peeta closed his eyes. If he saw people he wouldn't be able to do this. He was as red as a tomato, but he kept on singing. With his eyes closed he didn't notice the door of the house opened and a smiling Mrs. Everdeen came out of the house. He poured every sentiment he had into the chorus of the song.

"Mis manos no pueden olvidarte, mis ojos extrañan tu mirada

Y tu piel de azúcar en mis manos se vuelve salada,

Es inevitable la nostalgia, me duelen los días a tu lado

Y no me resigno a perderte de brazos cruzados.

Todo el tiempo transcurrido me lastima íntimamente

Y pensar en tu regreso me resulta insuficiente,

Para mi no hay nada eterno y quieres ver estar contigo

Nada más que por salvarme y creer que sigo vivo."

Peeta knew he sounded like a bullfrog, or worse, to the people listening so he squeezed his eyelids further. He needed to show them they weren't alone. After a while his curiosity began to get the better of him and he gripped the microphone handle, too keep from opening his lashes.

As the song was finishing Peeta heard clapping and peeked open his eyes to see a smiling Mrs. Everdeen holding on to her girls. They looked disheveled and thin. Their clothing looked messy as if they hadn't changed in a few days, and he could see circles under Mrs. Everdeen's pale face. But for the first time they were smiling by the time he finished the song.

He put the microphone down, picked up a box and walked over to them. "I'm sorry if I butchered the song, but I know how much it meant to you both. I wanted to give it to you for Christmas along with this."

Mrs. Everdeen took the festive paper off of the box slowly.

"What is it mama?" Prim jumped up and down.

"I don't know," Mrs. Everdeen said.

Katniss was glancing at him silently as her mother opened the present. Then she gasped along side her mom. Her mother carefully took out the gold glittery paper star Peeta made. The homemade star glittered and shone as bright as a Christmas light, in the evening light.

"I made it," Peeta nervously said. His twelve year old heart was beating quickly. His voice was wobbly and shaky. "It's a star so that you can put on your Christmas tree. I also got my dad to help me name a star for your dad. You'll be able to see it in the summer time in the night sky. At Christmas you'll have him in your home. He'll always be watching over you."

Mrs. Everdeen gripped Peeta and hauled him into her arms. "You are the most precious boy ever."

"He's here for you," Peeta whispered.

"He's never left," Mrs. Everdeen let go of Peeta and laughed as she wiped her face. "Come along Prim let's go put this tree topper on top."

"It's so pretty mama," Prim's excited voice said.

Katniss stayed behind. She looked at him reached out pushed his hair away from his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the Pageant?"

"Yeah," Peeta nodded. He watched Katniss go into the house. His dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done son, well done. Now let's go home."

Peeta left with his dad a broad grin on his face. That night Peeta could barely contain himself as he regaled the story to his brother. Johnny for the first time in his life acted human and not like a total toad.

The next day in front of the Christmas House Katniss became the best Mary the town had ever had. When she sang he pretended her eyes never departed from his. Then at the end of her last song she stood alone on the stage and in front of the audience.

Peeta wondered what Katniss was going to do. When she began to stare straight at him, Peeta's blue eyes went round on his face. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." One of the boys with an acoustic guitar began to play with her.

Peeta knew Katniss Everdeen was singing for him. Slowly people began singing with her.

Katniss moved from the stage toward Peeta. His heart felt like it was going to explode when Katniss sang, "You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Her voice was crisp, clear and contained so much emotion it affected everyone attending the Pageant. Peeta swallowed when she finished to a rousing applause.

Katniss whispered "Merry Christmas Peeta."

Peeta blurted, "Let's be best friends forever."

To which Katniss said, "Always."


End file.
